Sam Is One Hot Mess And Dean Is In Crazy Love
by CreativeYoungMind101
Summary: Smexy wincest with a touch of fluff : That's all ya'll need to know, lol. Please make sure to R&R so I know if I'm Good, Bad or Terrible at this, lolz. Enjoy! :D
1. That's Not Going To Be Our Song!

**Sam Is One Hot Mess And Dean Is In Crazy Love**

Chapter 1: That's Not Going To Be Our Song!

Set during season 5

"Seriously man, could you be any slower in there?" Dean shouted angrily from outside the bathroom door. Rolling his eyes, Sam shouted back, "Well I'm sorry that I actually care about how other people view me Dean! Now quit your damn whining every three seconds and let me finish up."

There was a short pause outside the door and Sam had a moment of hope that Dean had really let it go, but sighed when he heard Dean scoff and then chuckle.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing in there, Sammy-boy!" The older sibling shouted in a teasing voice. Sam let out a loud groan and dragged his wet hand over his face.

"Dude! Seriously, just give me 5 minuets you pervert!" Sam huffed, doing his best at keeping the dripping shampoo out of his eyes. He heard Dean's defeated sigh from outside the door and smiled.

"Fine Samantha, you got five minuets. Five man," Dean warned through the door, "But if you're not out of that bathroom in exactly 300 seconds you're in for it, bitch."

Sam jumped a little at the comment, feeling a confusing rush of electricity and excitement run through his veins. Shaking his head, Sam shook away the strange emotions and sighed loudly.

"Whatever jerk! Just shut up and let me finish." He heard a some grumbling from the other side of the door, but smiled in satisfaction at the sound of receding footsteps. "Thank God…" He mumbled under his breath.

Finishing rinsing out his hair, Sam scrubbed off the rest of the remaining remnants' of soap that still clung to his body before shutting off the shower. Climbing out carefully, Sam grabbed the biggest towel he could find in the puny excuse of a bathroom and wrapped it skillfully around his waist.

Glancing down at his watch that was currently lying on his pile of dirty clothes, Sam took in the time and smirked. Ohhhh noooooo! I'm two minuets past my shower curfew! Chuckling, Sam just shook his head and scoffed.

What was Dean gonna do, spank him? The thought had been meant as a joke, but the shiver that ran through him begged to differ. He grimaced and shook his head in dismay. Sam had been having all sorts of confusing feelings about his brother lately.

Even the slightest brush of his hand against any part of his body sent him into a hormonal tangent. Sam knew that it was wrong, no, sick to think and feel this way about his brother. God, as if I didn't have enough problems…

Shaking his head once more, Sam set down the watch and turned to the door. Opening it he went on to exit the lightly steaming bathroom and start to head for his bed. WHOOSH! Sam let out a startled cry as he was suddenly spun around and slammed up against the wall.

Hunter instincts kicking in, Sam struggled violently against the hold that the mystery attacker, but to no avail. Sam let out a pained grunt when the attacker suddenly had both his wrists in a death grip and pinned up above his head against the wall.

"I warned you," A seductive, achingly familiar voice growled gravely in his ear, short hot puffs of breath tickling the back of Sam's neck. Eyes widening comically, Sam struggled to turn his head towards the voice but winced when one wrist was released only to grab the back of his head and press his face sideways up against the wall.

"D-Dean? What the hell man!" Sam squeaked out, small spikes of pain and unmistakable pleasure shooting through his entire being. Ignoring his question, the husky voice repeating "I warned you. Said five minuets Sammy, not seven. And now…"

Sam let out an involuntary shriek of delight as he felt his older brother's groin grind harshly against his barely covered ass. "And now, it's time to pay up, baby boy." Sam didn't even have time to blink before he'd been spun around and pressed firmly up against the wall.

He felt his cock give a painful jerk of excitement at the mere look on Dean's face. It was shrouded in lust, half of it covered by shadows that creped in from outside. They added onto his already dangerous looking and painfully handsome face.

Letting out a small, -but totally manly!- whimper, Sam questioned meekly "Wh-What exactly does that intale?" The sly grin that spread across Dean's face would have the Cheesier Cat vying in envy. "You have no idea how much I was hoping you'd say that Sammy."

And in a blink, Dean's lips were firmly on his own. Sam let out a loud moan of ecstasy at the sheer act of it. Dean tasted fricken unbelievable! Like fast food, liquor and a sweet but musky taste that could only be described as pure Dean.

And suddenly he was on Dean's bed, blinking widely up at the older man above him. Staring smokely down at him, Dean murmured smoothly, "Oh don't ask so surprised Sam. Can you honestly tell me that you haven't noticed all my stares? My constant brushing up against you?"

Dean chuckled, "Damn Sammy, you can not take a hint, you know that?" Sam's wide eyes only grew wider at that, and shivered at the flutter that started in his stomach. Smiling at his reaction, Dean added with and arched eyebrow, "And do you really think that I haven't noticed all your heated looks?"

Sam flushed at this and Dean let out a loud laugh of amusement. Leaning down, he growled out seductively, "And now Sammy, its time to pay up for that shower time…" Sam gulped and nodded in utter agreement.

Giving him the biggest grin he'd ever seen, Dean swiftly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Sucking in a shaky breath of awe, Sam couldn't help but raise his hands to run across the smooth skin.

Dean let out a loud moan as Sam's hands ran happily over the tanned skin and perfectly sculpted muscles and abs. During his exploration of his older brother's awesome chest, he came to a sudden conclusion. Dean was wearing way too many clothes for Sam's taste! Dean let out a loud whine of dismay as Sam hesitantly pulled his hands away from his chest.

He was ready to complain but was silenced with a groan of appreciation as he watched Sam eagerly pull off Dean's jeans. Dean helped him shuck the annoying denim off his curved hips before throwing them to God knows where.

Dean took in a sharp breath of appreciation as his eyes started too roam shamelessly across Sam's equally as well-crafted chest.

"Damn Sammy…" He breathed out, "Do you ever realized how amazing you are?" Sam flushed fiercely at that and shook his head. Looking earnestly up at his brother, Sam answered softly, "No Dean. Not nearly as amazing as you are…" Sam's let his eyes trail away from the beautiful man above him.

Shame flooded his body. He didn't deserve Dean's love or affection... "I don't deserve you, Dean…" Sam moaned woefully. A strong hand suddenly took rough control over his chin and jerked him to face the older hunter.

Glaring forcefully down at him, Dean said in his firm, no-nonsense voice, "Don't you dare talk like that Sam! Don't you ever think for a minuet that you don't deserve mine or anyone else's love!" Sam just shook his head sadly.

"I'm a monster Dean! You know that as well as I do." He choked out meekly.

Dean's glare intensified 10 fold but Sam trudged on, "Just think about everything that's happened because of me! Jess' death, you going to Hell. For the love of God, Dean, I started the damn Apocalypse!" Tears started too threatened to spill from his eyes.

Dean's lips suddenly crashed violently against his again and all other thoughts instantly disappeared. Breaking the kiss by only a few inches, Dean whispered in a smoky voice, "I'm about to show you just how much you really deserve me, baby-boy. and you're gonna like it." He informed him sternly before manhandling him down onto his bed.

Crawling ontop of Sam, Dean went onto pressing their lips tougher once again. Both of them let out a groan of delight when their lips me once again.

Sighing breathlessly into the kiss, Sam could only nod in agreement at his brother's words and smiled as he felt Dean's hand's roughly intertwine themselves in his hair. He let out a sharp gasp as he felt Dean tear away the towel that had been his last barrier against his brother's own boxer clad hips.

Sam let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt Dean start to shamelessly rut against his bare anatomy. Wrapping his long legs around Dean's perfectly sculpted hips, Sam begged wantonly "Oh God, Dean please I need you. Need it, please!" Sam had no idea what he needed, but apparently Dean did.

Letting out a loud growl of approvence Dean nodded before untangling his hands from the younger brother's hand and reaching down, swiftly shoving the boxers down his hips and to his knees. Sam sucked in a deep breath as he did.

_It's actually happening_! Sam thought excitedly to himself. Dean was actually going to make love to him. Saying that Sam was excited would have been the understatement of the fricken century!

His inner thoughts were cut short by his loud yelp of delight and surprise as he had felt Dean suddenly spread his butt cheeks and lightly prod the hole that lye between them with his hard dick.

Dean shushed him and gave him a small, reassuring smile, "No worries little brother. You didn't actually think I was going to take you your first time dry did ya'?" Sam blushed and shook his head, causing Dean to let out a small huff of amusement.

He then reached over to the side table of his bed and pulled open the small tables drawer, pulling out what Sam could only image was a slender tube of lubricant.

The younger man watched eagerly as Dean popped open the lid of the lube with his thumb, squeezing a generous amount of the substance into three of his fingers. Sam stared wide-eyed at the three glistening fingers and groaned in need.

Giving him an equally as needy look, Dean demanded, "On you knees, baby-boy. It's your first time and this way is supposed to make the penetration easier."

Shivering at the word, Sam nodded quickly, all to eager to follow Dean's orders and rolled onto his hands and knees. Grabbing onto the headboard for support, Sam only had to wait for a moment before he let out a small cry. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he felt Dean push one lubed up finger into his tight, virgin hole.

His inner muscles clenched at the same time, tightening fiercely around the foreign object and trying to force it out.

It took a few moments but after skillfully working his finger inside Sam, the muscles finally relaxed. Soon enough another slick finger was pushed in, followed by the last on not to far behind it.

Pleasure was shooting throughout his entire body, the burn of the three figures causing him way more pleasure then pain. Sam greedily pushed his ass back onto Dean's fingers when he suddenly pulled them all out.

The young hunter let out a whine of dismay at the loss but gasped when he heard the familiar soft pop of the lube bottle and turned his head back to look over his shoulder. He felt his heart jump into over drive as he watched the older hunter smear a good amount of the substance onto his cock before tossing the bottle over his shoulder.

Turning back to face Sam, Dean smiled reassuringly again at the younger man before taking Sam's hips into his possessive grip. Sam turned his head back to the headboard, closing his eyes as he felt the head of Dean's dick press up against the soft outer ring of his ass.

"Don't stop…" Sam said firmly, "K-Keep pushing in until you're inside all the way..." He felt Dean nod behind him, but questioned hesitently out of precaution, "Sam, we don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

Sam let out a breathless laugh and shook his head in disbelief, "I swear to God, man if your dick isn't in my ass in the next minuet I'm going to scream." He could just feel Dean's stupidly wide grin.

"Just can't wait to take it up the ass like the bitch you are, huh Sammy?" Sam was about to scoff and make a crack about overcompensating but never got the chance.

"_O-OH! _Oh, Gooooddd…" Sam groaned out loudly as he felt Dean push the head of his dick past the tight ring of his ass. True to his word, Dean didn't stop. Just kept slowly pushing in despite Sam's small whines of pain, knowing that there would be pleasure soon enough.

After a long moment the older brother finally bottomed out against Sam's pert ass, his hips curving perfectly against it.

Dean threw his head back and let out a loud moan of pure ecstasy. "Sweet mother of _God,_ Sammy your ass is just god dammed amazing! So fricken' tight and hot…" He panted out, holding still as the younger brother adjusted to the intrusion of his thick cock.

After a long moment, the burn of penetration faded and Sam pushed his ass back against Dean. Taking the hint, Dean slowly pulled out until nothing but the head was left in before slamming back home.

Sam gasped, "Oh GOD, Dean!" he shouted while being jutted forward from the momentum of Dean's thrust. Groaning in pleasure, he rubbed a soothing hand along Sam's hips, leaning down and kissing the back of his neck warmly before repeating the action.

He let out another huff of pain as he was jutted forward again, wincing slightly at the burning in his behind but unable to deny that there was small spikes of pleasure mixed in there as well.

Dean, sensing his younger brother's pain carefully realigned his hips before thrusting forward once again."_JESUS CHRIST!_ " Sam shrieked in sheer delight, feeling an unbelievable white hot flash of pleasure rocket through him at that moment.

Pushing back eagerly against Dean, Sam cried "Please Dean, PLEASE don't stop! J-Just keep hitting there!" Dean was only too happy to oblige.

Angling his hips directly at Sam's prostate, Dean started thrusting rampantly against that one spot, relishing in the sweet, unbelievably amazing crush of Sam's velvety, virgin channel around his dick.

Pumping away with all available strength, Dean groaned at the mind blowing pleasure and grunted out "To good Sam, your ass is just _to _damn good!"

"Need you deeper, _ngh!_ D-Dean! Please..." Sam sobbed out in the throws of ecstasy, head thrown back as his with his eyes squeezed shut in total bliss. Dean just let out another grunt but before Sam could beg again Dean's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back away from the head board.

Falling onto his haunches, Dean let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt Sam fall onto his dick, sinking as deep as possible into him as possible.

Sam let out a loud agonized moan of delight and let his head fall back onto his supporting brother's shoulder. Letting his eyes slide shut, Sam lazily wrapped his arms backwards around Dean's neck and managed to whisper/pant seductively in his ear, "Well, don't just sit there, damnit. Ravish me!"

And that was all Dean could take. An animalistic snarl letting loose from his throat, Dean's hand gripped Sam's supple hips in a death grip. He was happy to know that it would leave a very noticeable couple of hand-print bruises in the morning.

Happy to know that he was making sure Sam knew who's he was now. He started bouncing, fucking _bouncing _Sam on his dick, moans and animal-like grunts echoing off the thin motel walls. Sam was not modest schoolgirl in this all either, the moans he was letting loose only able to be described as totally carnal. And Dean swore to God that Sam had one dirty mouth on himself too. God, he was one lucky son of a bitch...

"God Dean, fuck me harder! Fuck my tight little ass. Bounce me on that thick dick of yours Dean, bounce me!" Sam growled into Dean's throat, arms still looped back around Dean's neck.

Dean let loose another growl of carnal lust before mashing his lips down onto Sam's again. He thrusted his tongue past those plump, soft lips and into his sweet tasting mouth, looping one arm possessively around Sam's neck and pulling his face tightly against his own.

With a loud, and I mean loud groan Sam came with a screaming wail of orgasmic bliss. The death grip that Sam's ass suddenly had on his dick was what hurled him over the cliff in the end.

And with a possessive roar of dominance, Dean made sure to push his post orgasmic bliss into his brothers worked over hole before falling backwards, taking the exhausted Sam down with him.

After a good 45 seconds of panting heavily the both let out a groan and rolled onto their sides. "This is nice..." Sam panted out, wiggling back against Dean. Dean let out a breathless laugh in agreement, "Yea, it is." Sam nodded and continued, "And that earlier? That was really nice to."

Dean let out a loud laugh, "Yea, that was pretty _nice._" Dean chuckled before looping his arm around the younger hunter's waist and pulling his back firmly up against his sweaty chest. He was about to pull out before Sam stopped him.

"Wait! Can…Can you leave it in me just a little longer?" Dean smiled, and couldn't help the small smirk that played across his lips. "You just love my dick that much, don't ya'?" He teased. Sam laughed and nodded a little, a flush spreading across his neck and face.

"Yea, but… It just feels right… you know? It's like we're more then just physically connected to each other now…" Dean felt his gaze soften and he nodded softly, kissing the back of Sam's neck.

After awhile of lying in the bed quietly, both completely content with the peaceful silence between them Dean finally slipped out of his sleepy Sam. Sam let out a small grunt, before turning in Dean's arms and cuddling into his chest.

Smiling peacefully down at the small mop head of chestnut brown hair Dean was about to fall asleep when a thought occurred to him. Grinning, he piped up, "Hey Sammy? We should have a song." Sam let out a sleepy, but intrigued laugh at that and looked up at him. "Oh yea?"

Dean nodded, grin growing wider, "Yea, and whenever we hear it we'll remember this." Sam let loose a soft chuckle, "Ah, trust me dude, I'll remember this." Dean chuckled and nodded in agreement before reaching over to the table once more, careful not to loose much skin on skin with Sam.

He grabbed radio remote to the CD player before returning to his original position. Grinning down at Sam, he went on "So whenever you hear this, you'll always think about our first time." Grinning wider, Dean pointed and clicked the remote. An upbeat rhyme filled the room.

_"You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life. And now you're runnin' wild…"_ Sam broke out into a bout of disbelieving laughter, "That isn't going to be our song, dude!" Dean jumped to defend his song.

"Oh come on Sammy, it's so catchy! And it fits you perfect!" Shaking his head Sam fought for the remote, "No way dude, hand it over I'm gonna chose." Dean scoffed and pulled it out of reach, "Nu-uh Sammy, this is what happens when the older brother gets the remote, aha!" Sam and Dean spent a good three minuets squirming for with the remote.

Finally Sam gave up with a sigh and pouted cutely, "Fine, keep your stupid song and cheapen our first time…" Dean rolled his eyes, "You're really are the chick of this relationship dude. Jeesh, _fine._ Do you wanna chose the song, princess?"

Sam's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Yes I do, and I have the perfect one." Sam crawled out of bed despite Dean's protests and shuffled through his duffel bag, before pulling out a single CD with a wide grin.

Walking over to the CD player, he took out Dean's CD and carefully replaced it with his own before going back and crawling back into the bed. Snagging the remote from Dean's hands, Sam grinned, wiggling into his arms before pressing play on it. Acoustic guitar music started to sound out of the player before a smooth voice rang out.

_"I can hear his heartbeat from a thousand miles. And the heavens open, every time he smiles…"_ Dean let out a loud groan over Sam's laughter.

"You are and always will be the chick of this relationship, man! No questions asked…"****

A/N: My first wincest fic! Whoooooo!...I feel very,very dirty now o.o Please R&R while I go take a shower... Lawl. :]


	2. Peaceful Slumbers

**Sam Is One Hot Mess And Dean Is In Crazy Love**

**Chapter 2: Peaceful Slumbers**

**Set during season 5**

Sam woke up the next morning curled into his brothers side, Dean's arm slung lazily, but somehow still possessively around his shoulder. Sam smiled sleepily up at his older brothers peaceful looking lax face and started to scoot up against him but immediately stopped at the suddenly prominent ache in his ass. A small, but none the less audible whine erupted from his throat at the unexpected shock of pain.

Dean's eyes instantly snapped open and he looked down worriedly at his younger brothers slightly pained face. "What's wrong Sam?" He demanded, eyes wide. Sam couldn't help but smile at this, a feeling of joy filling him at how much Dean really cared about him.

"S'nothing Dean. Just a little, Sam flushed, "Uhm, sore_, _from last night." His brothers expression went instantly from worried to downright amused.

"Really Sammy? After what went on last night _now_ you start playing the blushing virgin Mary?" Sam's face become an even deeper red.

"Shuddup Dean..." He huffed out and pouted a little. Dean just grinned wider. "Ohhhh, quit acting so coy Sammy! I think we can both agree from last nights performance that you are in no possible way vanilla when it comes to sex talk!" Sam just looked down with a flustered expression, embarrassment flooding him.

Crossing his arms he said, "And what, you were? Lets not forget who instigated the whole thing Dean. Who slammed who up against the wall and ravaged them like a wolf would a piece of raw meat?" The older hunters smirked for a second, then his expression softened a bit.

"Are you saying you didn't want be to? Do you, y'know, regret what happened last night?" He questioned gently and Sam's head immediately jerked up in disbelief. "Dean, do you honestly think I would have let you have sex with me if I had any doubt in my mind that I didn't want to?" Sam demanded.

Dean just shrugged, expression becoming a little sad, "I dunno... despite how awesome it was -and I mean really, really awesome- some people, well, most people would vouch that what happened was wrong." Sam's one expression softened at that. Ignoring the throb in his ass he scooted up so that his and Dean's faces were right in front of each others and looked into Dean's eyes.

"Dean, what happened between us, what we did... It was the most amazing night of my life." He told him softly.

"So forget what fricken society thinks of us. Since when do we care what it has to say?" He intently wiggled himself against Dean's strong, tan chest and nuzzled his face into his slender, sweet smelling neck. "All I have to say is that I love you, Dean Winchester. And if they don't like it then they can go screw themselves."

Strong arms wrapped around his upper body and held him firmly against the comforting warm of his brothers skin. "Love you to Sammy... he whisperd out lowly, "Always loved you, ever since I can remember." Sam smiled lovingly against his brothers skin and nuzzled closer with a loud, contented sigh.

"Promise you'll never leave me again Sammy?" Dean whispered out meekly after a moment of silence. Feeling his chest tighten up in guilt and dismay at the thought, Sam nodded his head immediately.

"Promise De... Never leave you again." He mumbled out truthfully against the warm flesh of his neck. Sam smiled happily as he heard his brother let out a loud, relieaved sigh and press a tender kiss to the top his his head before resting his chin on top of it.

And with those loving words, both brothers fell back into the first truly peace filled slumber they had in a long time.

Sam and Dean didn't need anyone else to save them. They would do their damnedest stop Lucifer and end the Apocalypse.

That... or they would make sure they died _together_ trying...

_**the end...?**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I decided to make this into a two-shot, deciding to put in one more small, but sweet chapter :)**

**I dunno if I'll continue it further though. I've been considering about it...**

**What do you guys think? Should I go further with this piece, or just leave it here? **

**Send me in your feedback and thoughts on the idea and just the story in general so far :) **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

_**~CreativeYoungMind101**_


End file.
